


Its Not Unusual

by Jackidy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackidy/pseuds/Jackidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the mornings after arguments always ended like this, Owen wouldn’t mind having more. The mornings that is, not the arguments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Not Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes Aaid tells me about her fluffy ideas for these two and my fingers slip and this just happens.
> 
> Owen - Wales  
> Wellesley - New Zealand
> 
> The song sung is Its not unusual by Tom Jones.

He’s convinced Wellesley probably hates him right now, the other side of the bed showing no sign the other had even slept in here after last night’s argument? Could he even call it an argument? It was more he had just been miserable the entire night, Wellesley had asked a simple question and he’d snapped. 

Well done Owen, well done. 

Getting out of bed was an effort and a half, Owen wondering if there was a point in getting up. Wellesley wouldn’t be downstairs; they’d be on the way back to New Zealand by now, unless he misheard the slamming door some hours previous. 

He doesn’t bother getting dressed before leaving his room, it’s not like he could find his shirt from the night before either, which was odd, yawning as he slouched down the stairs pausing as he got to the bottom step. Was somebody singing Tom Jones or was it just wishful thinking? 

Just like how the smell of food was wishful thinking. 

He pauses in the doorway, stunned but not entirely unhappy, refraining from giving himself away by humming along. Owen just watches Wellesley, wearing his missing shirt, before moving forward as quietly as he could manage, he didn’t want the kiwi to know he was there, not just yet anyway.

“It's not unusual to go out at any time but when I see you out and about it's such a crime. If you should ever want to be loved by anyone, it's not unusual it happens every day no matter what you say, you find it happens all the time, love will never do what you want it to~”

It’s whilst Wellesley is singing that he moves, acting strangely brave as he wrapped his arms around the others waist, smiling into his neck and effectively making the shorter nation jump. “Why can’t this crazy love be mine?” He finished off, swaying to the music from the stereo, making Wellesley sway with him as the other attempted to cook, giggling all the while. 

“It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone. It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone.” That was oddly relevant; thinking about how angry he must have made Wes the night before, shaking his head as the nation in question flipped the pancake they were cooking. 

“But if I ever find that you've changed at any time, it's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you-” He’s cut off as the other leant back, turning his head and kissing him. It was just a random stab in the dark but he guesses Wellesley wasn’t as angry with him as he first believed.

Not that he was complaining.


End file.
